Dragon Soul
by bluerockerdragongirl
Summary: Dart and co find a mysterious young girl who seems ordinary, but find that she is anything but ordinay. Most of the characters with a few OCs
1. Fight

dragon soul

hey this my first fanfic i hope yall like it. this is hard for me because i hate writeing stuff so i hope this turns out ok... please give me support... no i do not own legend of the dragoon. tessa is mine though. so neh!!!! ;) sadly shes not copyrighted or nuthin so i dont care if shes used in anything. not that anyone would...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tessa was minding her own buisness when _it_ came. She didnt know what she could call the thing, "it" suited her best interests just fine. She just wanted to get away from it before it ate her. The thing reminded her of a snake except that it had tons of legs shaped like a delicate spider's legs. At the end of each leg save for the front two, was a foot shaped like a bird's with three toes with claws at each end that were sharp as any man's sword. The thing had two eyes (one on each side of its head) that were black as the night. The front two legs were folded like a praying mantis, ready to strike at any moment. Tessa already knew that the thing would try to eat her as soon as she saw it, it was THREE times her size! Just how to get away alive was the question. She had no weapon so if she tried to fight it she was screwed or more specifically** food**. She was trapped, the forest that was on her left was too thick to run through and even if she ran in the other direction the thing would catch up with her anyway. But...there was the cliff... thats it, the cliff!!! The sea was right there beside her and she could swim away!!! But..there could be rocks and who knows how far the drop was anyway. Tessa finally decided, either she jumped over the cliff into the sea and take a 50/50 chance on living or stay here and ponder on more unavailble options and probably get killed and eaten by a mutated centipede (or whatever it was). She ran to the cliffs and prepared to jump from behind a huge rock(in case the centipede thing tried to attack) and prepared to jump when she saw **them**.

A party of six people ran toward the centipede thing and five of them almost simultaneously begain to glow in different colors. A spikey haired blonde appeared in detailed silver armor with strange wings out of his back, a huge man came with similar armor that was yellow, and the three others appeared in blue, pinkish-purple, and white, in that order. Tessa was surprised by the strange warriors and stopped from what she was going to do. She watched with amazement as they started overwhelming the creature with what seemed to be realitive ease. Then the one with silver armor ran to the creature and preformed the killing blow which knocked the creature down in a spectacle of green blood and broken flesh. The ones who transformed all changed back into people that actually looked pretty normal except for the really big guy with a mohawk.

Tessa was unsure of whether or not to approch these people, after all they did just kill that monster and they might want to hurt her too, like so many others before the creature. Like those who killed her mother all those years ago and years before that her father. Not that she cared he died right after Tessa was born, she didnt know him. "Hey Dart" started the girl who didnt transform. She was a burnette probably 18 or so give or take. "Yeah?" responded the once silver armored blond "What is it Shana?". "Right before we fought that thing, did you see a girl with brown hair?" "Awwww crap" thought Tessa "I've been found out...what do i do". "Uh Shana you sure?? I didnt see anybody.. did any of you see anybody?" The one named Dart acknowleageed the others. There came a chorus of no's from the other four. Since they started to debate whether or not that a girl was seen they didnt notice that the creature begain to move slowly towards were Tessa was hidden. Tessa watched the creature intently surprised. When the group fought it they had gouged out its eyes when they were started to overwhelm it. "It must be sniffing me out" Tessa had realized.

When the creature was about three yards away it started to get up on its legs to its full height. Tessa watched the thing in silent horrer too scared to move. The thing then got in a crouching position to strike. It was then that the elderly looking one noticed what was going on and turned around and signalled his commrades towards the creature . By then the creature made a slighty depraved screeching noise and charged, leaping in the air and in a strange twisting manuver grabbed Tessa in its jaws and both plunged into the sea.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yes yes i made a made a cliff hanger but it the was a perfact oppertunity to end the chapter. many thanks to my mom and my brother for helping me spell check wooo i finished yay!!!! oh fyi tessa is 15 sorry bout the lack of descripition but i probley will do more next chapter please review and tell me what you thought


	2. Rescue and Friendship

Dragon Soul

chapter 2: Rescue and Friendship

hurray this is chapter 2 sorry for not writeing that this had an Original Character as the main person there was a storm and i had to get off the internet fast. hope you like this chapter please review and support.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tessa could feel the water rushing all around her, and at the same time a horrible pain in her side from where the creature held her- HARD, with hopes of taking her with it to death. That would at least make the creature happy.

Dragoon's pov-

The dragoons looked dumbfounded at what they just saw. The creature they had all defeated had jumped into the sea and had taken a girl with it. Dart exclaimed "Meru!! Go and get that girl! You can swim better than the rest of us! And hurry!! The monster had the girl in its jaws!!" "Naw. It was cuddling her gently!!" said Meru as she was transforming into a dragoon. After she was done she dived into the water.

Tessa's pov-

Tessa stopped struggling finally, what was the point? She was going to die anyway. She felt a object and gripped it tight in her hand. She then saw a blue light that was beautiful and calming at the same time. If only she wasnt dying...she would've enjoyed the light even more...strangely...it reminded her of her mother...

Meru's pov-

Meru practically flew through the water with the speed she was swimming. "Kay, now wheres that girl?" Meru thought as she looked furiously left and right for the girl. Meru had no problem with air because of her dragoon powers, but a normal human couldn't last this long. Ah! At last she saw the girl and creature locked together like a dying pair of fighting snakes. The girl didn't look to good, her brown eyes were dimming with every second from death's grip closing in on her faster and faster. Meru took out her huge hammer and whacked the creature holding the girl several times until it finally let go, sinking away from Meru's sight. The spell that had help Meru breathe, now incasing both dragoon and girl, Meru begain to make their ascent.

Tessa's pov-

Tessa felt a weight lifted from her side and saw the glow holding her close. Maybe... Just maybe... She was going to live... She trusted the glow and closed her eyes with the first smile she had smiled in years...

Dragoon's pov-

When they saw Meru burst out of the water with the girl in her arms, the party was relieved until they saw Meru's face. "She needs CPR! Quick!" exclaimed Meru frantically. "I know how!" said Shana.

Tessa's pov-

Tessa felt weightless in the darkness she was surrounded by. She also felt that all she needed to do to make her problems go away was to fall deeper and deeper into the darkness until she truely slept forever. Death was the answer. It made all pain leave. Didn't it? But a small light came. Tessa wanted to turn away and avoid it but it always went in front of her face, blinding her. It wanted her to grab on and float back to the world of the living. "But wouldn't the pain come back?" Tessa wondered. The light responded in a nodding fashion and said in an unfamiliar voice "But you have other things to do than mope around.. come with me and I can prove my point." "Oh fine" said Tessa. Wondering what it meant and grabbed on.

Seconds later she coughed. Then she coughed again. Then she went into a whole string of coughs and sat up. When she opened her eyes she saw that she was holding a clam in her hand. "Why am I...?" "Took you long enough to wake up you had Shana and Meru worried sick about you" said a women with long blonde hair. "I dont see the point really of having to go through and save you as you obviously cant fight for youself" said the woman snidely. "Seeing as you probably were too scared to even jump out of the way when that thing lunged at you" "MIRANDA..." scolded a platinum hair girl glaring at the blonde. "She's just a kid... hasn't she been through enough already without you being a-" "Meru you know as well as i do that she'll only be a burdan, when we get to the nearest town we'll give her some money and she'll be on her way and probably find her parents" "My parents are dead" squeaked Tessa in a barely audible voice. "What did you say?" said Miranda. "My parents are dead" said Tessa in a louder voice. "Oh well that's too bad" said Miranda. "Better find a use kid, or your outta here" said Miranda who begain walking off.

"Dont worry" said Meru, "She's not that bad once you get to know her". "I'm Meru by the way" said Meru smiling "The witch was Miranda". Meru begain pointing at the rest of the members and saying each of their names. " The man with blonde hair and the red headband and armor is Dart, the old man with the martial arts outfit is Haschel, the burnette is Shana and the really big guy is Kongel" "Wow. Your lucky Meru." "Why do you say that??" Meru replied. "Because you have so many friends and I dont have any at all" Tessa said in a slightly sad tone. "Thats not true. I'm your friend" said Meru. "You mean that? You really do?" Said Tessa with a slight hint of hope in her voice. "Course Tessa, even if we do have to leave you at a town I'll still be your friend" said Meru with another smile. "Thanks" said Tessa with a forced smile. She never was good at smiling.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yay second chapter done!! i hoped i could put more action in this... maybe i can next chapter... oh well.. please review thanks again to me mum and bro for helping me proofread it


	3. A Use

Dragon Soul

Chapter 3

wow i cant believe im on chapter 3 already.. never thought id get this committed for a story... well enjoy and review.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a day since Tessa had joined the party of six but...She never tried to ask about the strange things she saw that day. Like how in the world were they able to defeat that monster so easily, and what was that strange magic all about? Tessa had thought to ask Meru about it because she didn't know any of the others that well (and Meru was the nicest towards Tessa anyway). But as soon as the idea to ask Meru came to her mind, she immediately dismissed it for she didn't want Meru to start acting like Miranda or accuse Tessa of being nosy.

So Tessa instead tried her best to be (by Miranda's standards) "useful". She gathered firewood when camp was set up for the night (even when no one asked Tessa to) and often helped Shana to cook the meals, but still felt in all of the others eyes, (even Dart who often appreciated the extra help) felt that she was extremely useless. She was already 15 and she didn't know how to fight worth a crap. So Miranda was right. Tessa was useless. Just dead weight. A burden. Tessa shivered at those words and feared how every day they traveled brought her closer and closer to another town were she might be left like a...a...a child! Tessa often fell asleep after all the others had drifted away and most of the time cried herself to sleep before dreaming her dreams of abandonment and being alone once again. Tessa didn't want to be alone again. She spent 10 years of her life alone and she didn't want to revert to that lifestyle again. Not after this. Not now, not when she finally had company.

The days flew by and Tessa kept trying to be useful when something different happened one day. The party was traveling and Tessa was scouting ahead (one of her many "duties"). Tessa noticed movement near the horizon. Moving fast towards the party was what appeared to be a large group of soldiers. But the uniforms didn't look familar... they couldn't be Sandoran soldiers, Sandora lost the war 7 months ago... and they weren't green like Basil's. So who were these guys?? "Should I report this to Dart??" wondered Tessa. The army was coming in a little too close for comfort... currently they were about 2 miles away. So Tessa decided to tell Dart, after all that's what a scout did right? Tessa then turned around and begain running back to the temporary stopping point of the group.

Dragoon Pov-

"God, I didn't think she'd take scouting so seriously..." griped Miranda clearly annoyed that they haven't gotten rid of the kid at the last town, despite her protests. "Miranda, she's only been gone for 10 minutes give the kid a break" responded Shana in her normal gentle, yet firm tone. "Girl small, hard to spot. She not get caught easily, have faith First Sacred Daughter" agreeded Kongel in a montonus tone. The sound of hurried footsteps diverted the attention of the group. In ran Tessa breatheing extremely hard as if she had just ran for her life. She could just barely breathe the words "Soldiers ... Coming ...this way... will be here...in about... 30 minutes..."

Tessa's Pov-

Tessa could barely breathe after she had run back from her scouting location and relayed her message to the others. "What did you say?!" exclaimed Dart. Tessa held up her finger. "Wait...a...sec...". Tessa took a few deep breaths and said " I said soldiers are coming this way and they'll be here in 30 minutes" "Are you sure?" said Miranda for once actually showing concern towards the girl. "If you don't believe me I can show you.." said Tessa with a voice that was dead serious. She gripped the clam that she had found that day she met all of her newfound friends tightly (no one, not even Miranda, questioned this) as she said "Well...You comin?"

It took about 5 minutes for the party to reach the spot and all of the group (except fot Tessa) had looks of amazement on their faces at the size of the group. "Looks like a brigade" said Tessa. "How do you know what that means?" said a surprised Miranda. "I learned these things after 10 years of taking care of myself" "Oh." was the only word Miranda uttered. "So we're fighting about 1000 people eh? Too bad you can't join in. I almost pity you" she said with a slight smirk. "Oh shut up Misses I-Can-Change-Into-A-Cool-Looking-Mega-Warrior-Like-Five-Of-My-Friends" retorted a now angry Tessa. "How long have you known about that!?" yelled Miranda. "Ever since I first saw you people. I saw all of you except for Shana change into who knows what and fight off that thing! I didnt ask anyone about it cause I didn't wanna seem NOSEY!" Tessa yelled back her face now turning pink with rage. "Now now girls calm down, both of you." said a strangely calm Haschel "We can solve our differences later. Now there's a battle upon us and we must win before we can start bickering amongst ourselves. After the battle you two can catfight all you want" "Fine." said both girls at the exact same time.

Tessa sighed as her comrades prepared for battle as she would yet again be left behind as her friends would go to fight. She probably would have to do as she did a couple times before on occasions like this : Stay hidden from the enemies and wait till the fighting was over. But maybe...this would be different...maybe they would use that magic they used before... "Tessa..." came a voice from behind "EEP!" exclaimed a surprised Tessa. "Oh Dart, it's just you. Don't do that!" said a now embarrassed Tessa. "Sorry..." said Dart "I just wanted to give you this" he handed her a small bundle. "What's this?" asked Tessa. "Unwrap it" "O..Kay" she unwrapped the small bundle to find a sheathed dagger. The sheath itself was made of a dull red leather with no particular decorations or attachments save for the strap that went around the waist to hold the dagger up. "Why...?" asked Tessa, dumbfounded by the gift. "It's so you can defend yourself from now on, if you get into trouble" responded Dart. "Thanks" said a now smiling Tessa "Would I be able to go to battle with ya'll this time" Tessa asked hopefully "Sorry, but the answer's no" said Dart "But maybe you'll be able to join us another time. No buts, you're not ready yet. Trust me on this one." "Fine" said Tessa.

The army had finally stopped marching and one of the soldiers walked forward and yelled "Which of you is the leader of this group?". Dart then walked foward "What do you want?" Dart yelled back. "We would like to recruit you for our cause". The group was surprised by this proposition. "What is your cause" asked Dart uneasy of these soldiers. "To destroy whom our leader finds unworthy". Dart looked at the others and they all shook their heads solemnly. This made Dart smirk. "Sorry but we'll have to decline" "Then you must die" replied the soilder, who began to walk back to his group. "Remember Tessa; stay here. We don't want you to get hurt" said Dart in a very serious tone. "Understood" mumbled Tessa.

"ATTACK!!!!" yelled both leaders at the top of their lungs as both forces collided. Almost immediately all of Tessa's comrades (except for Shana of course) began to glow in their representative colors. In that same instant they were in that same intricate armor that Tessa had seen before. They then started casting amazing spells that were anihalating soldiers left and right. "Amazing..." Tessa thought.

"HEY YOU!!" yelled a voice. Tessa immediately looked up to see a soldier with a sword pointing directly at her. "Don't move and I won't harm you. Come with me" "And if I don't?" said Tessa in a playful tone. "Well... I'll have to bring you back the hard way" replied the annoyed soldier. "Well I'm not goin' with you!" said Tessa as she whipped out her dagger. The blade was about 5 or 6 inches long and the handle was gold with a couple of blue stones set into it. "Nice dagger, to bad I'm going to have to pry it out of your little fingers!" retorted the soldier, as he was swinging his blade at Tessa who was expertly (or accidentaly) blocking each blow. The soldier then started to swing his sword towards her head from above. Tessa readied herself from the incoming blow when the soldier suddenly swung to Tessa's right and hit Tessa's right hand with the flat of the blade causing Tessa to let go. Before Tessa had time to grab the dagger, the soldier had kicked the dagger out of reach. "Awww -" "It's not polite for a young lady to curse" interrupted the soldier. The soldier then started to bring down the butt of the sword towards Tessa's head when Tessa, (using quick thinking) brought up the clam that she had cherished so much to protect herself. When the two collided, a huge cracking noise was heard. The clam was in pieces and in seconds the pieces were on the ground in a circle around Tessa. Then a dark-blue light was seen and in between Tessa and the soldier was a dark blue dragon. that was twice the size of the soldier. The dragon itself was serpentine yet had an aquatic look to it. It had ridges down it's back that were black and reminiscent of a fishes back ridges. Each of it's four legs had similar fins upon them. Lastly out of both sides of its face was a single long whisker that was the length of it's body. _"It is time..."_ said a voice in Tessa's head. Another voice (that sounded more human this time) said "Awaken, Dragoon of the Deep Sea Abyss!"

The dragon dissapered in the same dark blue light and all Tessa could see was water everywhere. She was not scared of the endless waves surronding her body. The water then began to form armor that was sapphire blue (with purple cloth covering what was not already covered with armor) with red stones adourning the armor. A similar headband formed on her forehead. She then saw the dagger Dart had given her surrounded by the same water. The blade lengthened greatly and changed from it's gray to a black. Its hilt now purple, changed the angle the blade was attached (now the blade is on the side of the hilt) and lengthened until it reached from the ground to her shoulders. At the end of the hilt touching the ground a two pronged blade appeared. As if an artist was puting a final touch, two beautiful wings appeared from her back that were mainly purple with blue at the tips. When the water around her dissappered she saw the soldier she once found as a threat, frightened at Tessa's new appearance said "P-p-please spare me!!! I wasn't going to hurt you!!". Tessa all of a sudden felt herself angry at the whiny soldier and with one wave of her scythe, the soldier was no more.

Dragoons pov-

(During Tessa's transformation)

When the others had dispatched all of the soldiers, their Dragoon Spirts begain to glow fiercly. Thats when they saw the dark blue light. "Tessa!" Meru exclaimed. They began to immediately fly in the direction of the light. When they reached their destination they saw the back of a blue armored dragoon who was holding a scythe and standing over a dead body. "Tessa?" asked Dart, his sword ready to attack. The dragoon turned around and proved Dart's guess true.

Tessa's pov-

"Dart...what's happened to me?" she said while holding her hands in front of her face. "I can't belive it...you're one too." said Miranda, amazed. "Does this mean...I'm not going to be left at a town?" "Of course not Tessa" said Shana, surprised at those words. "Why would we to begin with?" "Cause I was just dead weight. I couldn't fight and was always defenseless." replied Tessa. "Well you're not now child. Why didn't you tell us to begin with that you were a dragoon?" said Haschel "What's a dragoon?" said Tessa. "What you are right now." replied Dart. "Oh, well I didn't know I was one until now" said Tessa. "Well, looks like your training starts tomorrow." said Dart. "But what confuses me is what your the dragoon of.." "The Deep Sea Abyss" replied Tessa slowly. "What?" asked Dart. "The Dragoon of The Deep Sea Abyss. That's what the voice said anyway" replied Tessa. "A voice..." said Dart "Odd..." "Well kid.. looks like you do have a use after all" said Miranda. "Basicly welcome to the group Tessa" said Meru.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! im done with the third chapter and i put in action!!! Woooo Thanks again to my mom and bro for their help. And my dad helped some too for this chapter with the military terms. so thanks dad please review i would like to know if people like this or not and if they're enjoying reading this. Oh the Deep Sea Abyss refers to the abyssal level of the sea (think angler fish in "Finding Nemo") sorry that this chapter is so long... i was enjoying myself in typing fighting scenes.


	4. A New Ally

Dragon Soul

ch 4

A new friend

Well chapter 4... i wish more people would review this thing... ohh well, maybe i shouldnt write another chapter until i get at least 3 reviews from 3 different people... maybe...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since Tessa had become a dragoon, Dart started to give her "lessons" as he called them. "Ok now attack me again" said Dart. "Ok..." replied Tessa. "I already told you, If I get hurt i'll just-" "Heal it" interupted Tessa. "Then come at me if you know" said a slightly annoyed Dart. "Fine" grited Tessa, who begain to whirl around her scythe. She then charged and sliced from below in an uppercut-like fashion. Dart was able to barely block the attack with his sword, and a small trickle of blood ran down his left arm. "Good..." Dart said quietly. "I think your ready for some dragoon training now". Tessa imediantly smiled "Really?" "Yep" replided Dart. He then begain to glow in that same silver light Tessa was familar with. He then reappered and had a confused look on his face. "Why aren't you transformed??" he said. "What now" Tessa replied really fast, snapping out of her entrancement of the change. "Why aren't you transformed?" asked Dart again. "Uhhhh." Tessa blushed. "Well i haven't seen you change since you first transformed..." mummbled Dart. "Have you ever practiced changing?" "No" said Tessa sheepishly. " I don't know how..." "Well that explains it." grinned Dart. "Why didn't you tell me?" "I was embarressed of it, and I didn't want you to laugh..." replied Tessa. "Well that's why I'm here to teach you." smirked Dart. "Well all you need to is to squeeze your dragoon spirit.". "Okay..." said Tessa. She squeezed her new necklace that had her dragoon spirit attached and the water surrounded her again, changing the appearance of herself and her scythe once more.

"Ok now I'm going to teach you how to use spells" said a floating Dart. "Since your a beginner you will only have one spell, but as you gain experiance you'll gain more spells. Understand?" "Yeah" said Tessa while nodding. "So you need to think hard. Do you feel anything deep within you, such as energy or somthing similar to that?". Tessa thought for a moment. She then closed her eyes and said "Nope. Don't feel anything at all." "Odd.." said Dart. "Well- DIVINE DRAGOON CANNON!!!!" Dart suddenlly exclaimed. A young man then strolled out of some bushes right into the path of the light. Tessa flew directly in front of the teenager and yelled "AQUA CLEAVER!!!" a creasent shaped beam of light erupted from Tessa's scythe as she made a sweeping motion (just like if she was attacking) which then collided with the beam of silver light that Dart had made; causeing it to change direction and hit a tree. "Are you alright?" Tessa asked to the young man behind her. "I'm fine" said the young man with a slight shake in his voice. "What was...how did you...wha???" he said confused. Dart had a look of horror on his face as he was walking towards Tessa and the young man. By the time he had reached the two of them he had already changed back into a normal person. "Who are you??" said Dart who was trying very hard to keep a calm look on his face but failing misarbly. "My name is Greg." said the young man. "And I would like to know, what the heck is going on here?!" When he said that Tessa realized that she was still in dragoon form. "Ooops..." she then changed back and turned around to face Greg.

Greg was a little bit taller than Tessa. He had long blue hair with bangs that covered his beautiful red eyes...Wait did Tessa just think that his eyes were beautiful??!!! What did her mother always tell her???? NEVER TRUST MEN!!!! Well Dart and the others were different cause they were older but whatever, at least men her own age... Was he her age?? It was possible... "Uhhhhh are you alright??? Your face is all red" shsaid Greg. Tessa looked up really fast snapping from the train of thought, "Yeah, I'm fine" she said really fast. NOW WAS NOT TIME FOR A CRUSH!!!!! A fierce dark purple glow cut Tessa from her thoughts. "Uhh Dart what's the deal??" Tessa asked. "Yeah, what's going on???" asked Greg. "No way..." said Dart who then held up a small purple orb. "Hey, is that a dragoon spirt??" asked Tessa. "Yep, it used to belong to an old friend of mine." He then held the orb in front of Greg's face and the purple glow grew tenfold. Dart then let go of the orb which begain to float in front of Greg. Then Greg was surrounded by a black light and dissapered. He then reappered in dark purple armor that was almost black. "What the?!" Greg started to say. "Your the Dragoon of the Black Burst Dragon from now on" Dart said in a formal voice. "You don't have to travel with us... but you probably should if you want to learn how to control your newfound powers" "Hmmm...okay" said Greg "It was getting boring traveling by myself anyway" he said with a small smirk. They then begain to walk back to camp.

As they were walking Greg asked to Tessa "So what's your name???" "I'm Tessa" said Tessa "And the man you met was Dart" she continued. "I knew that one already" replied Greg with another smirk. "Oooppss..." said Tessa in a small voice. "I was kidding! Don't take it to heart!" Greg said while waving his hands in front of himself apologincally. "It's okay" said Tessa. "I don't think straight sometimes" "We all do that sometimes, silly" said Greg in a playful tone. "Hey are you to going to flirt all day or am I going to have to leave you??" yelled Dart. After Dart had yelled the two realized that they were way behind from Dart. "Coming!!" yelled Tessa as the two ran behind Dart to camp.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well thats chp 4, did that count as a fluff at the end???? i dunno... well i hope it's liked anyway --


End file.
